Control
by WildfireChan
Summary: SoMa fanfic- Soul and Maka had overcome the black blood. The demon had disappeared and everything had gone back to normal. Or so they thought. Despite their efforts to keep it's power at bay, the demon had returned with new tricks up his sleeve. The most horrifying one had been proven to be possession.
1. Return

**Soul eater and it's characters don't belong to me. They belong to Atsushi Ōkubo. Please support the official release.**  
 **Hello guys! So... This is my fanfic and I have no idea what to say here. Oh whale ? ﾟﾐﾋ! I hope you enjoy this story. This chapter is gonna be short as I don't have that much time to spare. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep this fic going for a while. Please comment ideas for future chapters below. Thanks for reading!**

Maka's POV  
"Ugh! I'm exhausted!" Soul moaned as we stepped through our door. We had just completed our latest mission. "It was all worth it though for the three souls that we collected!" Even though it wasn't many even after all the trouble we went through to obtain them, he seemed satisfied. I wonder why he likes them so much...  
"Why do you like eating souls so much? I know it's the texture and not the taste but... What is it like?" I asked curiously.  
"Remind me to tell you another day. I gotta sleep!" Then, without even looking back, he disappeared into his room.  
"Well, that was helpful," I replied sarcastically, "what's his problem?"  
"HELLO MAKAAAAAAA!~" cried the sexy cat as she ran up behind me and engulfed me in a constricting hug of DEATH! After a while, she released me and I began gasping for air.  
"Blair! Please don't do that again. EVER." I demanded.  
"Aw, your not fun at all..." She pouted, "...but. Guess what I discovered? A certain SOMEONE likes their roommate!" Oh great. I have THIS to put up with.  
Activate: operation play dumb. "Oooh! Who is it?" I inquired tiredly.  
"Oh, you of all people must know the MOST." Eventually, I grew sick of Blair's teasing.  
"I am going to go yo my room. Don't follow or you'll lose another one of your precious souls." I threatened as I returned to my own room. I was too tired to care. At long last, SLEEP! The job that we had taken on lasted the whole night, not only the day. We hadn't slept for ages! That on top of the job itself was both mentally and physically exhausting. After a while, I decided to flop onto my bed and slowly feel myself drift into a well deserved rest.  
Soul's POV  
I had to get away from her as quick as possible. I thought he was gone! Had I not devoured him back then? Where did I go wrong? There had to be a reason. I had to secure the room. Hopefully, this would result in minimal damage. Hurting my own meister would NOT be cool. Shutting all the windows and bolting my door, I prepared myself to pay a visit to someone that I hadn't seen in quite a while. If I was lucky, it would be a false alarm or just a small thing that could easily be resolved. If I wasn't as fortunate, then Maka could be in grave danger.  
"I'm ready." I called into the void. Then, I came to a place which was all too familiar. Ah, how I didn't miss this place. I SO don't hate it and never wanted to return...  
After a few minutes of sitting there in the red and black room with the jumpy music, a familiar silhouette appeared from the shadows.  
"Hello, Soul. I'm here to find my puppet. Oh! I forgot! You ARE my puppet.~"

 **Uh, like, the end! How was it? I hope you enjoyed this. I know it was short, but I really have to go. The next chapter will be much longer. Please comment ideas that I can use! Thanks for reading.**


	2. First signs of insanity

**Hi again! I still don't know what to write here... So... I'm just gonna begin this chapter now. It may not be the best as I am easy to distract. Also, I'm sorry it's so late.**

Soul's POV  
"No... W-what are you planning to do? I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE! HOW DID YOU DO THIS!?" I yelled into the never ending void in which the demon weirdo had cast me into. But nobody came.  
Maka's POV  
"S-Soul?" I had awoken to the sounds of footsteps in my room. "What are you doing here? Go to sleep..." I instructed him firmly.  
"Uh," he began, "I think I left some revision notes in here..."  
Something was wrong...  
I didn't know what it was, but...  
Something was wrong with Soul...  
"Who are you?" I inquired. Gotcha!  
"Oh? How did you figure it out so fast? I must say, I'm impressed."  
"Heh!"  
"What's so funny? Did I say a joke or imply one?"  
"Fool! How could you be so stupid... I could tell you weren't Soul because he NEVER revises!"  
"Stupid Soul... Anyway, as you can see right through me, I'll have to kill you now." As he said this with Soul's mouth and Souls face, it used Soul's scythe, it began it's attack. He was going to end me. I had been his partner long enough to know about how his physical ability was much better than mine.  
"Your soul... IS MINE!"  
It had begun. Frantically dashing around our home, I narrowly avoided the swipes of the scythe. How long could I keep this up? Every so often, the end of Soul's arm would pick at my night clothes or occasionally create shallow scrapes on areas of my exposed skin.  
Despite my speed, we both knew one thing: I couldn't keep this up forever. "Maaakaaaaaa~!" it jeered playfully, "you can run, but you can't hide!"  
That's what it thought.  
It was right.  
"See? What did I tell you? Foolish meister."  
In all of the commotion, I had chased myself into a corner. Step by step, the monster drew closer and closer wearing Soul's signature shark-toothed grin mockingly.  
What do I do?  
Where do I start?  
Do I run?  
Will that do any good?  
Do I hide?  
Where do I go?  
How do I save Soul?  
As all of these thoughts swirled around my head, one thought came out clear.  
I could use THAT.  
The healing wave-length.  
~fantabulous flashback brought to you by Black Star's holy signature~  
"Maka, do you have a second to spare?" Marie asked as she dragged me out of the infirmary.  
"Sure! What is it?"  
"We still have managed to identify trace amounts of black blood in Soul which could display problems in the future."  
"But we-"  
"I know what happened, but it didn't work as well as you may have thought." Well, great. "At some point, Soul is going to lose his mind. The black blood will take over. That's where you come in. We've also found out that you have a healing wave length. If you try to resonate with Soul, he might be able to temporarily overcome the blood once again. When that happens, bring him to Lord Death. We'll sort it out from there.  
~end of flashback~  
"Ready, Soul?"  
"Huh?"  
"LETS GO, SOUL RESONANCE!"

 **Lol the end. I know, I know, this was short. But I'm busy! I'll update again as soon as I can. I just thought this would be a nice place to stop. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you want to see happen in the next chapter!**


	3. Confinement

**Hi again. I'm hoping that this chapter will be a bit longer but I'm not sure. Uhm... Can somebody tell me what to write here? I have no idea... Eh. Let's do this thing!** **  
**  
Demon thing's POV  
"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" Maka cried in desperate hope that the Soul that she knew would return.  
"It won't work, foolish meister." She knew that Soul couldn't reach her, so why was she trying? What was the point? "Give it up. He can't hear you, you know?"  
"SOUL RESONANCE!" She sure was persistent... After a minute or so of yelling this, I got sick and tired of her futile attempts at recovering the lost side of her partner.  
"Your starting to get on my nerves..."  
"Good! Then I'll keep it up!" Damn that little brat. I'll rip her ponytails out and devour her soul!  
"I'll shut you up for good!"  
As I was about to take a slice at her neck and end her pitiful existence, I froze.  
"W-what? Why is this happening?" I asked myself. I wasn't exactly expecting an answer, but...  
"Looks like they arrived on time." Soul called out from the void with his signature shark-toothed smirk plastered across his dumb face.  
"Who exactly are 'they'?" I inquired.  
"YAHOOOOOOO!"  
Tsubaki's POV  
"THE ALMIGHTY GOD BLACKSTAR IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!" yelled the idiot I call my meister as he leapt through the window.  
"Blackstar! I said that we had to be stealthy which means absolute silence!"  
"I'M TO AMAZING TO BE SILENT! WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Well, that plan would've never worked with his constant need for attention.  
"That's right. Anyway, let's make quick work with him! You know you can't keep up the enchanted sword mode for that long." I told Blackstar.  
"Blackstar! Tsubaki! You're here!" Maka cried in obvious relief. She did have Soul's scythe at her throat so I can't blame her for being happy to see us.  
"THAAAAAAT'S RIGHT! A GOD HAS COME TO SAVE THE DAY WITH HIS TRUSTY WEAPON!"  
"That's nice and all, but can you please give me a hand? I'm kinda inches away from death over here..."  
"Oh! Right!"  
Maka's POV  
After crawling away from the scythe aimed at my throat, Soul's shadow was released and the battle commenced. Of course, as Tsubaki was using enchanted sword mode and Soul was without a capable meister, Soul was at a mass disadvantage. With a few clashes and a large, direct hit of Blackstar's soul wavelength, Tsubaki was given an opening to use her and Blackstar's shadows to constrict the demon and Soul. It didn't take too long, but both Tsubaki and Blackstar were depleted of energy at the end.  
"Maka... Tie Soul up with something so I can release this mode..." Tsubaki croaked weakly.  
"Uhm, on it!" Luckily, as this event was inevitable, Lord Death had given us some ropes that could both limit his power and bind Soul without them being severed.  
Rapidly, I dashed back to where Soul was sat and threw the ropes around him. As I tied them, the shadows unwound themselves from the weapon and retreated to bodies of their owners which had previously collapsed.  
~fantabulous timeskip brought to you by the fact that humans may one day have five noses~  
Soul's POV  
I awoke to a cell, a bed and my meister sitting beside me.  
"Hey," I called to her, "what happened while I was out?"  
"Not much," she replied, "nearly died... Had to fight the forces of Lord Death to earn the right to see you... Found out that it was likely that you'd turn everyone insane and become a kishin... It's was kind of a weird Tuesday."  
"Huh. Sorry about that."  
"Nah, it's ok. You only tried to kill me, don't sweat it," she replied in a relaxed tone.  
"Oh. Ok."  
After a few moments of silence, I decided to ask the question that I was afraid to hear the answer to. "When can I get out?"  
"Whenever you want. The only problem is that you have to wear this," she told me while tossing something in my direction.  
"That doesn't seem too ba- oh." I had to wear a FREAKING LEASH WHAT THE HELL!? The worse thing is that it was purple...  
"It's either that or this." Again, she tossed an object in my direction. It appeared to be a... Triangle. "If you press it, it forms an impenetrable orb around you. Don't worry, though. You'll still be able to breathe."  
"Ugh. SOOOO not cool..."  
"So...?"  
"I CHOOSE THE BUBBLE."

 **Heya! This chapter is over now, so... Yeah. It's over. It's as over as... Uh... My birthday which was forever ago. It's over! I wish this one coulda been longer... Sorry! Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to get the next one out in a few hours. See ya!**


	4. Burst

Hiya! I'm finally doing the chapter! Yay! Hopefully, I won't fall asleep halfway through this like all the other times. I tend to write these things at 2 am. Please don't judge my typos! Anyway, let's do this!

Tsubaki's POV

"Uhm, Soul? What are you... Uh..."

"What am I WHAT!?"

"Uh..."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! What are you DOING, Soul? You look like an idiot!" Blackstar yelled at the top of his voice (this caught the attention of many passers by which he ignored obliviously).

"He's doing something that'll save your life, idiot." Maka retorted angrily. Bad choice...

"And HOW exactly is a fricking bubble gonna save the almighty Blackstar?"

"By keeping a demon which even Lord Death himself doesn't know how to defeat safely locked away."

"No opponent is strong enough to defeat me!"

"Geez, did you seriously learn nothing from Mifune? Ugh..."

"Say WHAT!?" While those two were niggling like they were three years old, Soul and I decided to have a meaningful conversation.

"So, nice weather, huh?"

"Yeah... Shame I can't feel the sun though." For a moment, Soul and I just stood there and watched the argument unfold. If anything, it was slightly amusing. I don't know why, but it was quite fun to watch.

They carried on like this for a few minuets (I don't know if that's the correct spelling. So what? Shoot me. Wait, don't. That would be painful.) when out of the corner of my eye,I could see a flustered perfectionist staring at the two who were shouting at each other in awe and wonder. Oh God...

Maka's POV

"So what I'll surpass the demon, Lord Death, all kishins, and finally, all of the Gods!"

"Oh? Really? And how do you plan to do tha-HIBHSBIHSHIHSHYHYS!?"

"NO SYMMETRY!" I was so busy dealing with one of the many buffoons that I didn't notice another crazed weirdo creeping up behind me. Before I knew it, Death the Kid was yanking my bunches every which way. "MAKA! HOW COULD YOU? YOU USED TO BE SO SYMMETRICAL! BUT YOU BETRAYED ME!"

"AUGH! HOW?"

"ONE OF YOUR BUNCHES IS 0.77 CM BELOW THE OTHER! How disgusting..."

"I'LL FIX IT! JUST STOP PULLING ON MY HAIR!"

~lil timeskip brought to you by my procrastination of this chapter's release~

Soul's POV

Finally, Blackstar got the t into his head to stop fighting. After that, we made it up the stairs (somehow) and entered the academy. Throughout the hallways, I got a heck of a load of stares. So not cool.

Of course, we were late. Again. I couldn't even fit through the doorway into the class due to the weird 'bubble' which I've been trapped in. Somehow, I got through it only to be called to the Death room. Great. Today has been soooo good so far.

"Hello, hello! How's it hanging?" Death asked over-enthusiastically while turning away from his mirror where I could see a faint image of Sid fade to black.

"Terrible."

"I assume you know why you've been called here?"

"Uh... No?"

"Oh. Well, you need to learn how to keep that blood of yours under control so, for now, you've been considered a danger to other students at the academy. Until you've learned how to control it, you'll have separate lessons regarding the control of the 'demon'."

"If that's so, then why isn't Maka here?"

"Because she's a meister and you are a weapon. There are different tricks to mastering resonance while in your current situation. As you two have different jobs in this process, your first lesson will be different to hers." That was way too long. "Also, because we needed to keep Blackstar away from her." What?

Blackstar's POV

"So you knew that I'd follow Soul, huh?"

"Yes. It was rather obvious." The reaper answered.

"Well, let's do this. You know why I came a dim not gonna leave without doing what I wanted to do."

"Yes. Go ahead. I need to see if it can withstand your wavelength."

"Got it!"

Soul's POV

"You do know that I can easily take charge, right?" The demon sniggered. I decided not to answer. It would be pointless. If he really was part of me, he'd know what I was thinking.

"Here I come!" At full speed, Blakstar came charging at me. Tsubaki wasn't with Jim, so I could assume that he'd wholly be attacking using his wavelength. But there's no way that he could burst the bubble.

Or so I thought.

With one attack, several things happened: my arm went into weapon mode, Blackstar's wavelength collided with the bubble, the demon took over my hoody, and the bubble burst.

"Thanks, kiddo. I owe you one," it began, "shame I won't be able to repay you, though. You'll be dead before that can happen."

Helloooooo! So... The end! I'll probably have the next chapter done within 48 hours. Tomorrow I'm busy so I might make a start but I probably won't upload anything. Again, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy d this. If you have any requests, please comment them below! See you next time.


	5. Showdown in the death room

**Helloooooo! I'm just gonna get on with this chapter. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this.** **  
**  
Maka's POV  
All of a sudden, there was an eruption from the Death Room. Shortly after the unexpected tremor, there were many confused yells which threw the room into a state of panic . Our teacher, Stein, had a few futile attempts at calming down the chaotic students which was closely followed by an announcement: "Attention all students! Please remain calm. Maka Albarn, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Death the Kid, report to the Death Room immediately."  
~fantabulous timeskip brought to you by Death's giant hands~  
Panting raggedly, the five of us halted at the scene which was playing out before us. Remnants of the bubble were scattered across the floor. There stood Blackstar and Soul: battle ready. No. It wasn't Soul.  
"Tsubaki." Blackstar called.  
"Got it!" With that she ran towards her meister.  
"Shadow star!" Suddenly, the weapon-meister pair had thrown themselves into battle. Despite their strong attacks, Soul just dodged them as if it were child's play.  
"Is that REALLY all you've got?" He was just toying with them. He was still wearing his signature shark-toothed grin as he avoided all damage with ease. With all of the power he had, he couldn't even be bothered to fight back! Even though this was frustrating, each of us knew that if he went all out, Tsubaki and Blackstar would meet an unfortunate end. What's more, if anyone else interfered they would be injured.  
While Blackstar was frantically slicing at Soul, Death simply strolled across the battlefield to stand infront of the team he had summoned.  
"Heya! How's it hanging?" As always, Lord Death wasn't taking this situation seriously at all.  
"Why did you ask us to come here, father?" Kid questioned his father with suspicion.  
"Well, as you can see, we're in a bit of a pickle and are in need of your help," he began, "so now I can explain the plan. Kid, Liz and Patty will, attempt to attack Soul from behind. While he blocks their attack, Blackstar and Tsubaki will attempt to strike him. If this works or not doesn't matter. What does matter is that you keep Soul occupied."  
"You do realise that you're strategising in front of your enemy? I can hear all that you say."  
"Even if you knew each and everything that we're planning to do, the results will be the same: we're gonna win."  
As Patty and Liz (who were being unusually quiet for some unknown reason) transformed into guns and landed in Kid's clutches, the reaper readied for battle.  
"Now you three join the battle. I'll explain to Maka what her job is while you battle."  
"Got it!" And with those few words, the trio leapt into battle.  
As expected, Soul used the blade which was his arm to deflect Kid's attack. Unfortunately, the scythe hit him bang in the centre of his stomach causing him to cough up a dangerous amount of blood.  
"Kid! Are you alright?" I called to the injured meister.  
"I... I'm f-f... fine..." He barely was able to stutter those words. It was unlikely that he could fight on. In the worse case situation, Kid could die from blood loss. Luckily, the whole conversation I had with Kid had caught Soul's attention.  
"Remember who you're fighting, Soul." A deep gash had marked Soul's skin. Crimson and a dark sky coloured droplets of blood flooded out from the wound and stained the floor a deep redish black. "I've got you now!"  
How wrong he was.  
For some reason, the injury had no affect. Then, I remembered: the bloody needle.  
"BLACKSTAR, THE BLOID IS A WEAPON! DODGE IT!"  
I was still useless. My friends were there risking their lives for the sake of the academy and all I could do was stand there and watch as my comrades were knocked down. There was one way, but I've already tried it. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do it.  
"Maka, don't doubt yourself," Death began, "just focus on your goal. Transform that terrifying will of yours into the power. We can only win this if your determination doesn't falter."  
He was right. I could do this.  
"Ready?" I called out. The other Soul turned towards me with a mocking expression plastered upon his face. Like a mask. Under it all, it was a bluff. I could win.  
"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!"

 **You know things get serious when I use three exclamation points! Well, as usual, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Sorry if it was short. It'll probably be a while before the next chapter comes out, but it will be published ASAP. Please comment what you want to see I the next chapter below! See ya next time.**


	6. Ghost scythe

**Hi! Sorry if chapters die a bit as halfway through them, they wifi decides to play up. The wi-fi up and died on me so that really sucks. So, without any further ado, I'll get on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

Blackstar's POV  
"SOUL RESONANCES!" What was she doing? She KNOWS that won't work. And, even if it did, I the alMIGHTY BLACKSTAR WOULD NEVER BE SHOWN UP BY A WEAKLING LIKE HER!  
"Foolish girl, to you really expect that to work? You know you aren't strong enough." Soul called out. I hate to admit it, but he was right. She wouldn't, nah, she COULDN'T win. It was obvious. She was gonna die.  
I was about ta make a move, to help her survive. Despite my god-like power, I could barely move, but, that didn't mean I couldn't try.  
"Dammit... I gotta... Save them..."  
"Don't, Blackstar. You'll just make it worse." Kid told me.  
"What? How?" He knew full well that if she failed, she would die.  
"If she fails, we all die, however, in father's current state, Maka's resonance with Soul is our best bet."  
"So we're gambling our lives on MAKA!? Puh-lease! Even someone who was half dead and already rotting could do better than HER."  
"She's all we've got!" He's right... I guess...  
"Maka! If you die, I'll kill you!"  
Maka's POV  
Please, even if it's only for a brief moment, let it reach him. I must get to him. If I fail, the lives of my friends could be in danger.  
"I hear ya, Maka."  
As those words echoed around my mind, I felt something familiar, yet distant falling I my hands. Before I knew it, I was wielding Soul. Well, I guess it was Soul. He was no longer standing before us. In his place was tbe same Soul as before, however, he had inherited some of the features of the demon possessing his mind, body and soul. Whatever it was, I was going to destroy it with the scythe in my hand. Well, I guess it was a scythe. It was more of an after image, or even a ghost! Whatever it was, it was Soul. My weapon, and the one I just had to fall in love with.

 **Hey again! Halfway through the chapter, the wifi donked out on me again. Also, I've been busy walking down the streets trying to reassemble what was missing. It was fun and I found this awesome place! Seriously, it felt like a fairy tale! Well, it was kinda normal but there was something that are it amazing. Anyway, sorry it was so short! I was desperate to get it published. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment chapter ideas for a chance to see what you want to happen be written. Thanks for reading!**


	7. What I want

**Helloooooo! I'm back! Sorry this came out so late ;-; I'm gonna try to update more often but who the hell really knows what the hell is gonna happen. You probably know how completely unreliable I am. Also, this may take a while to publish as I'm hoping that make it longer to make up for the trash minisode that I previously wrote. Another reason that it may take a while is that goose house is on my playlist and I may cry and die. Anyways, on with it!**

Death the kid's POV  
"You ready, Maka?"  
"Damn right I am!"  
I must admit, I expected her to fail. From the look on his asymmetrical face, Blackstar thought the same as me. There was a dangerously low chance that she would succeed. However she managed to do it, we were in her debt.  
"What is the meaning of this? How the hell did you get Soul?" weird demon Soul asked slightly astonished.  
Completely ignoring demon Soul's previous inquiry, Maka turned to father for guidance.  
"Uhm, what now? I've got Soul but quite a bit of him is still over there..."  
"Over there is a manifestation of the black blood. Whatever is rest of his original blood is in your hands. You need to attempt to gather the blood cells from that Soul in order for them to become part of the original Soul's blood cells." All seven of us stared at my father in utter confusion. Honestly, I didn't know completely how that was supposed to happen, but I had an idea.  
"Long story short, go capture him. Otherwise Soul has to little of his original being to be physical. He'll just be an afterimage." I told Maka in order to clarify her mission and the importance.  
"Well, that sucks," Soul began, "cuz he snuck away while you were explaining the mission."  
"WHAAAAAAAAT!?"  
Soul's POV  
Well, great. How was I supposed to exist without a body?  
"What do you expect me to do now? Just be a ghost?" I yelled at Death.  
"Lucky for you, I prepared for this before hand. Eibon had another magic tool which nobody apart from me knew about as I was his friendly friend friend buddy chum pal."  
"Well? What is it?" Maka asked.  
"A weird device thingy that can make blood cells multiply. The only down side is that the weird Soul guy can enter and exit Soul on physical contact." Death told us.  
"How very convenient. Almost as if we were in a story. Heh. Heh. Heh." The room fell silent for a few seconds.  
"Where is it?"  
"Hell."  
"Great!"  
Another few awkward moments passed in complete silence.  
"And how exactly are we supposed to get there?"  
"Simple. Go get Crona."  
Crona's POV  
"Hell is simple to access if you have the right people with the correct wavelengths," I told the room, "as it is only exists in the mind."  
As expected, everyone apart from Lord Death and Maka stared at me as if I was insane.  
"You'd understand if you had seen it. Otherwise, it's nearly impossible to explain."  
"Basically, it's like your fears, worries, flaws, contradicting thoughts, anxiety and depression all smushed into one reside in one place in your mind," Maka clarified. From their expressions, I could tell that this explanation was easier to comprehend (apart from Blackstar's and an unusually quiet Patty's expression which was confused as ever).  
"The most important thing to remember is that it isn't found in the soul, only the mind," I explained while gesturing towards my head, "so not just anyone can enter and exit as they please. Even Soul himself can't do it. Only the one who is most special to that person could enter and exit."  
Blackstar's POV  
Well, obviously, I was the one who was gonna save Soul as I am aN ALMIGHTY GOD!  
"Only one person will ever be able to enter someone's mind. They can't be chosen by someone consciously. It's quite unconscious to select who can enter and exit minds." I didn't know what half of those words meant, but it probably means 'Blackstar is a God who can enter Soul's mind'.  
"I think it's obvious who can enter his mind," Tsubaki started, "Maka is clearly the only one who could do it."  
"MY BELOVED WEAPON! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT!?"  
Death's POV  
As Blackstar went and sulked in the corner, Crona told me to instruct the team on what they should do next.  
"Soul, turn back to your human form." He obeyed. Immediately afterwards, the weapon's eyes became dull and he fell to the ground.  
"Maka, go do your thing."  
Soul's POV  
Suddenly light slipped away. Within seconds, I was engulfed in an unforgiving void with no visible exits or entrances. All there was to see was darkness. If I was left in there too long, I would surely go insane. I struggled, but to no avail. I was completely frozen in the darkness. I tried screaming, but it was a futile attempt. There was no sound, however, it still had an echo.  
Tsubaki's POV  
"Are you ready, Maka?" I asked said meister.  
"More ready then I'll ever be."  
"Don't forget to take your shoes off. We don't wanna give him a case of dirt brain." Blackstar told Maka.  
"Dirt brain?"  
"Ya know! Like, when your brain is dirt?"  
"Ugh, whatever."  
Clearly, Blackstar had lost it.  
"Anyway, Maka, get in there."  
Walking over to Soul's resting body, Maka sat down beside him. Suddenly, a strange, electric blue light wrapped around her; her eyes became dead and she collapsed by his side.  
"Right!" Blackstar began. "Has anyone got a marker?"  
Maka's POV  
As Blackstar told me to, I took off my shoes before going too far into his Soul's mind.  
"Why am I even doing this?" I asked myself before realising that it was slightly insane to do that. "Looks like Soul's not the only insaniac."  
Despite my self conflicts, I went on. First were his memories.  
Liz's POV  
"Are you sure Maka's gonna be ok in there?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.  
"Of course she is! This is Maka we're talking about!" Patty piped up enthusiastically. Despite her enthusiasm, she still had subtle traces of doubt in her voice. Everyone was worried. We couldn't help. All we could do was wait.  
Maka's POV  
It was like a swarm of bumblebees in my ears. Each of his memories were playing over and over as well as his own thoughts during the memory.  
Each time I passed a memory, it was like watching a mini movie of how Soul perceived situations.  
"No, you idiot! Don't go in there!"  
"I'll show you..."  
"Shut up, Blackstar."  
I ignored each memory as I approached the entrance to his own personal hell until one caught my attention.  
"Maka! MAKA!" Oh, right. That was when I was paralysed by the magical webs. Wondering out of my room with the rest of the gang, Soul murmured something under his breath: "This is all my fault. All I wanted to do was... Stay with you. And I just had to mess up."  
Soul's POV  
The darkness continued forever. I didn't know if I was ever going to escape.  
A hole.  
A swirling wind of unforgivingness and contradicting thoughts.  
"SOUL!"  
A small speck of light.  
A tiny, metallic box.  
The light grew.  
Closer and closer it came.  
The darkness began to disappear at it's touch.  
"It's not your fault."  
What I want to do... Is protect my meister.

 **TA DAAAAAAAAA! Finished! I have an idea to keep me motivated to write the next chapter! Yay! I'm only allowed to read fan fiction each day if I write a chapter! So, I'm writing. Yay! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time!**


	8. Idiots Idiots everywhere

**I JUST HAD SOME INSPIRATION YAS HOPE YOU ENJOY YADAYADAYADA BOOM CLAP THE SOUND OF MY HEART THE WAIT WHAT THANKS ENJOY!** **  
**  
Third POV  
It had been a few days since Soul had been revived. For some reason, Maka had started acting... Strangely around him. Apart from that, the life of the Soul Eater gang was going pretty normal. This was until one day...  
"So you finally made it! Being late is soooo not cool," the white haired weapon stated calmly.  
"Soul, Soul... A god always comes when he's supposed to. It's called being fashionably late."  
"Riiiiiiiiight..." Moving aside to let Blackstar and Kid in, Soul let out a sigh and closed the door.  
"Maka's out right now, isn't she?" Kid asked curiously.  
"Uh, yeah. Her and the other girls are round at yours, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah..."  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Because we need something from her room to use against Blackstar for drawing his stupid, asymmetrical autograph on your and Maka's face. You are clearly too dumb to get the, so I'm afraid we'll have to raid her room for markers to draw on his face."  
"Oh! Ok. Wait a minuets..."  
Blaire's POV  
It looks like Soul brought some friends with him and Maka's out. If she were here in the next few moments, I'd be dead as a fish in land. Lucky for me, I can have some fun tonight! Hopefully Maka doesn't find out about what I have in store.  
All I need is a towel, a crowd and a smile...  
Maka's POV  
"Are you saying that you have FOOD at your house!?" Patty and Liz asked me in sync.  
"Yeah, but the boys are there and they probably raided it already and-"  
"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Patty cried. Great. By the end of today, there wasn't going to be any food at all left in the refrigerator.  
Giving me a calm smile, Tsubaki reassured me that everything was going to be ok. Maybe.  
"Well, it's decided! We're raiding the fridge!"  
~absolutely fantabulous timeskip brought to you by that one asymmetrical shirt that Kid wears during basketball~  
"W-what happened here?"  
As we stepped through the door, we saw crimson blood spatters everywhere. Up walls, pooling into other rooms, across the floor and even seeping through gaps in doors were masses of ruby-like substances. It was a blood bath.  
"Maybe it was... Him."  
We all k ew who Tsubaki meant.  
It was almost certain who it was.  
The demon who resided within Soul.  
Soul's POV  
~adorable lil flashback which is short because I'm lazy~  
"Heya boys!" We had just finished sketching perfectly symmetrical graffitied Blackstar's sleeping face when Blaire burst into the room wearing nothing but a towel.  
"What is it, Blaire?"  
Due to out loud conversation, Blackstar woke up and started ranting about how he was an 'almighty God'. Everyone present in that room ignored him.  
"I was wondering if you little boys wanted to play with me! It's no fun playing by myself!"  
She dropped the towel.  
Blaire's POV  
"Soul? Soul!? Are you ok?" Maka cried from the other room.  
Rats! If she finds out that it was because I "accidentally" dropped my towel and gave the boys a case of mega, triple nosebleed, she would kill me!  
What do I do?  
If I intercepted now, I would just make things worse.  
"As long as you don't tell her... Please..." Then, it hit me. "I can use magic to fix this! Pumpkin, pumpkinnny pump pump pumpkin!" I murmured. Gag order spell! Now they can't possibly tell Maka what the truth was. They know it, but they can't say it. Tee hee hee! Blaire, you genius!

-

There's no way this was gonna work out.

 **Hey again! I know it's short, but DON'T JUDGE ME! It's too hot to function and it's too late to think. Pls don't kill me! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please comment some ideas because, apart from the resolution to this little scenario, I don't know what to write. HALP!**


	9. DAMMIT, BLACKSTAR

**Hi! Sorry this chapter took SOOOOO LONG to come out. I was too busy with flute and panic attacks and anime on top of my lack of inspiration. Anyways, thank you to anyone who has bothered to read this far. Hope you enjoy!**

Maka's POV

"S-Soul...? SOUL!?" I swung open the door to our house to see Soul and the others in a pool of blood which painted the hall ways. Instinctually, I ran past the others and towards Soul, knelt by his side and propped his head up despite him being the furthest from where I stood. Must be because he's my weapon. Or maybe... No, Maka! Bald girl! Concentrate... Sluggishly, Soul forced opened one of his deep scarlet eyes. Even that simple task proved to be slightly difficult.

"M-Ma... Ka?" Soul replied to my cry in a weak, hoarse voice.

"Soul," I yelled through tears, "who DID this to you?"

"Believe you me, I'd love to tell you, but it was deleted from our memories. Probably a witch... Ugh... So not cool..." With those words, he closed his eye and I gently lay his head down on the floor.

"Damn you..." At first, I thought it was Soul's black blood. I was probably right. "I swear. I will find the one responsible for this... AND KILL THEM!"

It was probably just my imagination, but I felt a somewhat feline presence slinking away almost guiltily... Probably just Blaire passing by carelessly. Shouldn't pay much attention.p to that stupid cat.

Liz, Patty and Tsubaki entered the doorway at that point to see the blood-soaked scene that was set out before their eyes. Of course, seeing the state that Blackstar was in, Tsubaki rushed to his aid immediately.

"Blackstar! Wake up! Speak to me!"

Liz, on the other hand, turned to Patty.

"Hey, Patty! Don't you find it funny how Maka strolled straight past the others and over to Soul?" Ignoring the guns' giggles, I stood up to observe the situation before me. As Kid had managed to collapse perfectly symmetrically, I could only assume that the situation wasn't TOO bad... At least that's something...

The one thing that seemed off about the situation is that I could see the blood, but, looking round, I couldn't detect any injuries on the boys...

Soul's POV

Luckily my acting skills were good. Blaire cast a weird spell making us unable to say it was her. Even if we did tell Maka the truth, that would mean Maka chops for all. Personally, I like my skull and would like to keep it intact.

Hopefully, Kid's perfectly symmetrical faint pose wouldn't give much away. Knowing kid, even if he was shot with a cannon into his stomach, he would make it so that he fell symmetrically to the floor and his death. Perfectionist problems...

"Blackstar! Answer me!"

Sounds like Blackstar is gonna have to whip up what little acting talent he had. Unless... HE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT HOW EASILY MAKA GETS ANGRY! Dammit... I gotta warn him, before...

"Fricking cat, challenging a god like me..."

"Eh...?"

DAMMIT, BLACKSTAR!

"Blackstar, what do you mean, cat?" I could almost feel Maka's deadly aura from where I lay on the floor. Maka knew what was going on, didn't she...

"Yay! It was sexy cat lady's fault!"

DAMMIT, PATTY!

"Hey, sis, why is Maka making a creepy, scary face like that?" Oh no...

"Maka..." Dammit please God no... "CHOP!"

 **Hellooooo! Sorry the chapter was so short. I don't have any ideas left and I'm tired. My hands hurt, my head hurts, my EVERYTHING hurts! Aaaaaaaa. Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully, if I do magically happen to get a stroke of inspiration, I will be able to update soon. Bye!**


	10. Fire witch

**Finally... I HAVE RETURNED! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever ;-; so sad. Well, I'm back! Yay! I took a break due to STRESS WHICH STILL HASN'T GONE BUT YEH. And now my back hurts... Anyway! Let's do this!**

 **Maka's POV**

Ugh... I can't believe it... They actually had us worried. I know it was a few months ago... Yes, I am still complaining... But WHO CARES!? I can and will be angry. After a few weeks of hospital treatment from the Maka Chops, we repaired our hearts use from the blood. Not only does did the blood have to be scrubbed from the walls, but I had to reprint the majority ritz he areas where the gore had been plastered. Yaaaaaay.

After that little episode, Soul and I went on a bunch of jobs to try and recover souls that had strayed from the right path. It wasn't long until we'd already got enough souls. For now, we were waiting at our home exhaustedly for another job to capture more souls.

"Yo, Maka! There's been a new witch sighted. Tsubaki was talkin' to Blackstar about going after it after they collect enough kishin souls."

Bingo.

"Well? Where is she?" I asked Soul as I entered the room. I came in to see that he had dropped his form over our couch lazily. He looked worn out, like a blade that was from a war long forgotten, washed away by a sea of blood. His eyes, though, they burned auburn upon the mountainside. There was a spark.

I think we both knew.

This witch was going to change our life.

"Huh? How am I supposed to know? You're the one with soul perception." Idiot.

"Well you're the one who overheard the conversation! It's not like my soul perception can reach around the whole world!"

"I never said it COULD!"

"Well, she might be in AUSTRALIA FOR ALL WE KNOW!"

"Fighting again?" Blaire had interrupted us wearing no more than a towel that didn't leave much to the imagination. "You've been fighting non-stop recently." Of course, Soul fell back into a pool of his own blood.

Oh, I wonder who's fault the fights.

"Yo, Blaire..." Unsteadily, the weapon propped himself up so that he looked less... Dead... "Do ya know anything about a fire witch?"

How's she supposed to know about a fire wi-

"Yup! Course I do!" She exclaimed, proud and with a sly grin spreading across her face.

What.

"R-really? Where!"

Uninvited guests.

I swung the door open to see, to my complete surprise: nobody. I thought Blackstar was- oh, wait. His tiny ape brain can't comprehend how the invention called the door was to be used. Clearly, I was overestimating him. As his idiocy knows no end, it is quick the difficult NOT to overestimate that blue-haired buffoon. Clearly he has never been taught well. Even toddlers know the basics that slip his mind.

"Where is he, Maka?" called my partner from down the hall.

"Where else? The window."

Both of us wandered into Soul's room to find Blackstar hanging from the window ledge. Honestly, I have no idea how much of a strong grip he would need for that ledge. It's almost as thick as the ozone layer! (3mm)

"What are you doing?" I sighed, irritated and mildly tempered. "Is Tsubaki with you?"

"Nah, she's off doing whatever she does when a GoD ISn'T theRE tO GrAce HeR wITh ThEiR pReSeNcE!" the idiot bragged.

"Well, great. I was hoping to have someone half intelligent to converse with." I mumbled quietly, but just loud enough to be heard by nosy fools."

"-"You have us, though."

"DID I FUCKING STUTTER!?"

 **Soul's POV**

"Well, your woman seems to be grumpy." Idiot.

"First of all, she isn't my woman. Secondly, keep your voice down. Thirdly-" I stomped my foot on his fingers which were gripping our window ledge "long live the King."

Then, I let him fall. After I heard him hit the floor, I re-closed my window and locked it.

"Heh. Why are all my friends idiots." I mumbled to myself.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Maka bellowed from the other room.

"Apart from you!" I shouted back at the top of my lungs.

Why do I have to love such a hot-headed smartass?

 **Maka's POV**

That witch will be ours.

"So, Blaire. Where. Where is the witch?" I half stated, half questioned.

"With this weird demon guy that looked like Soul. They were discussing taking on the academy. Whelp! Good luck with that mess!"

Great.

 **Yay!mthe end! Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm very tired from life-ing. It's exhausting T-T. Oh whale ? ﾟﾐﾋ** **! Who needs sleep when you've got... FANFIC! Nah, honestly, do not live by those rules or you'll be completely exhausted. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Bye!**


	11. Strategy meeting?

**Yes, I am back. Surprise! I'm publishing earlier than the last one. BE PROUD DAMMIT! Whelp, I have no idea how this chapter is gonna go so... PLZ JOSH DUN JUDGE! Random Q: do you like lava lamps?**

 **Maka's POV**

Don't get me wrong, I want that witch soul. I'm sure we all do, but... Given the situation, I'm not sure if finding her is the best way to go. Honestly, it would be best if none of us were to look for her, but a witch doesn't just appear like that every day. That is why we're going to claim that soul.

"Where do I find her? I know she's working with weird black-blood Soul, but I need a location." I needed to know. This opportunity is rare. If we claim the soul in time, we could defeat the black blood in time. Unfortunately, a whole bunch of other students would be after the witch, not to mention those trying to stop the academy from being completely obliterated.

"She is apparently in somewhere I can't remember the name of." Blaire replied. Helpful. Thanks. "Well, I'm going to fish shop guy. Bye!" With that, she transformed into a cat and leapt from the window. That makes two of us who can't use doors.

 **Soul's POV**

"So? What now?" I asked.

"Well, there isn't much we can do. I guess we should wait until some more news on the fire witch's location comes up."

"Wait? What good is that supposed to do?"

"It won't be long. Just wait."

~timeskip brought to you by that name new shade of blue. Ya know which one I mean. Like,my hat really nice one that is really beautiful? Yeah. That one. It's really nice, right? Yeah! My fave colour!~

Everyone's been on edge lately. News spreads fast: like wildfire. There isn't a single soul who hasn't heard of the plans to destroy us. Who knew that blood could be that intimidatingly? Speaking of blood, Crona still hasn't returned. He's been away on a mission with Marie for a while. I can only hope that they're all ok. I even hope that bastard Ragnarok isn't injured too badly.

"Hey, guys! I just got a great idea!" Blackstar came parading into the room with Tsubaki closely at his heels.

"What is it?" Kid asked. Him, his weapons and Maka drew closer to Blackstar to hear him out. The rest of the DWMA appeared not to care. "Let's have a strategy meeting on how to take down weird Soul blood guy and the water witch!"

"Wasn't she a fire wi-"

"Kid, let's have it at your house!" The fact that he just wanted to throw a party couldn't have been more obvious.

"I hey my house? It's your idea, so it should be at your place." Kid answered.

"If you don't make it at your house," Blackstar rummaged around in his pockets momentarily before taking out a picture of Kid wearing an asymmetrical shirt, "I'll show this to everyone!"

Of course, the reaper looked terrified.

"If you burn it, then yes. We can have the "strategy meeting" at mine."

So, it was settled.

 **Liz's POV**

"Hey, Patty? How do I look?" I gave a twirl.

"Like a person!"

"That's not what I meant..."

I was wearing a semi-casual skirt and a random new shirt. I was just trying it out. Patty was somehow wearing a giraffe. She was wearing what looked like a "costume" apart from the fact that it was full sized and it felt liked giraffe skin. I have no idea when, where or how she got it, but she did. Kid, of course was wearing a perfectly symmetrical shirt with perfectly symmetrical trousers.

"Ready, Sis?" Patty murmured, a grin spreading across her face. (Of course the grin was symmetrical. Kid would've flipped out if it had been any other way.)

"Ready."

Mission: start!

 **Tsubaki's POV**

When we arrived, it seemed that Soul and Maka were the only ones not in on it. Even Blackstar managed to stay quiet about it! I understand why they're doing this. With all the overhanging shadows of doom looming over us, a little light-hearted fun is what this world needs. It's kinda funny. Liz, Patty and I had been planning this for a while. We only invited Kid in because we needed to use the mansion and Blackstar joined as he was eavesdropping to try to enhance his assassin technique. Let's just hope Blackstar doesn't give it away or that the witch and black blood don't screw it up. Otherwise, all this planning would've been for nothing.

After a while, we were all there. Soul and Maka will either love us, hate us or be totally oblivious to out plans by the end of the night.

Step one: alcohol. Maka didn't drink much resulting in the plan being much harder than had it had to be. On the other hand, getting Soul to accept a drink was as easy as getting Kid flustered about symmetry. After a while, Maka caved in. Even a little alcohol could go a long way. Their reaction to questions would be easier to pressure into becoming the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"So," Blackstar began as he turned to Soul and Maka, "who's up for a good ol' game of truth or dare?"

 **Uh... Well... I honestly didn't expect that to happen. I just wrote whatever. So... Uh... That's happening now. The next chapter, on the other hand, I know what's gonna happen. Originally I wasn't gonna have the part where everyone's in on a plan to cannon SoMa but that'll make the next part just that bit better. Well, it's happening. It's half one, I'm tired and I don't care about what I wrote. Too tired. Also, I'm going biking at 6 am so I'm trying to stay awake. I'm not doing a good job of it. Oh whale ? ﾟﾐﾋ** **. Bye!**


	12. Party crasher

**Hiya guys! Me! Again... This room is really dark so typos are guaranteed. Yay! More typos... Sorry! Anyways, on with it!**

 **Soul's POV**

"Uhhhhhhh... What?" I asked. This was weird and dodgy, even for Blackstar!

"What in the hell is this about?" Maka yelled, stumbling over to the rest of us.

"A game, genius. Come on Maka! I thought that YOU were the smart one! Well, I don't blame you for being a smALlER MaN THan a GOd LiKe mE! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Maka's POV**

Just then, realisation hit me like a wrecking ball shattering a flimsy mirror. So that's how it was. I may be slightly tipsy, but the situation is crystal clear.

"I'm not going to be a part of your sick, twisted game." Soul cast me an inquisitive look which I brushed off. The others, however, looked at each other with eyes full of worry and a slight trace of panic.

I turned my back towards them and began to make my way out of the door. The gaggle of weapons and miesters didn't try to stop me... Except for just one of them.

"Maka, what are you talking about?" Soul asked, grabbing my arm. His grasp was tight. I couldn't just shake it off like I normally would. I would have to be more forceful than I'd like to be.

"Look around you, Soul. The situation is obvious. Don't be a pawn." As soon as he directed his attention towards the others, I yanked my arm away and sprinted out of the front door.

"MAKA! WAI-"

I had already slammed the door shut.

After a little bit of aimless walking, I noticed that I had lost myself in the maze of Death City's winding roads and empty streets.

Well done, Maka. That's what you get for running off without thinking.

Shut up Maka.

Isn't someone rude today!

I said... SHUT UP!

...

:T

"What now?" I sighed aloud.

"Hey Makaaaaaa~!"

A silhouette was squatted on top of a lamppost, a shark grin spread across its face was the only visible feature.

Soul?

 **Soul's POV**

"MAKA WAI-" but she was already gone. "What was that about?" I asked, turning sharply towards the others and nearly tripped over air as I did so. None of the, spoke up or even made eye contact with me. The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. My friends' faces were expressions of... Guilt?

"I-I'm sorry... We just... We just thought..." Tsubaki began before Blackstar silenced her.

"Sh. You don't have to." He took a step forward. "You like Maka, don't you?"

I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks.

Not good, NOT GOOD.

"U-Uhm... Uh..."

Blackstar sniggered ever so slightly at how flustered I was. He knew it was true, why make me tell everyone else?

As Blackstar gradually fell into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, everyone else either sighed or giggled a bit at the situation.

"Huh? Why are you- SHUT UP!"

That just made things worse.

The who.e room was full of laughter that rivalled Blackstar's.

"It's just that we-"

A crash.

We were interrupted by an uninvited guest tumbling through the ceiling clutching Maka in his pale arms.

"Sorry to drop in, but the party's over."

The black blood had returned.

 **Lol the end. This was inevitable, right. Sorry to be so predictable. Oh whale ? ﾟﾐﾋ** **. This is becoming quite a long fanfic! I only thought it was gonna be a short one shot or something of the sort. Well, I GUESS NOT! Either way, it's not going to be anywhere near as long as the she devil's ships. If you don't know TSDS, it's a fairy tail fanfic I wrote and it was SOOOOO LONG! So, yeah... Maybe this will end soon? Who knows :P. I would know, but I never plan out my fanfic so... Yeah! Also, sorry that the chapter is so short. I just can't think straight because of some... Let's call it stuff. It's really stupid stuff, too. I've simultaneously accepted it and can't believe it's true. I'm kinda shaken up about it. Wait, no, not kinda. Extremely. Anyway... See ya next time! Buh-bye!**


	13. Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance

I KNOW IT HAS BEEN OVER THREE MONTIS BUT I CAN EXPLAIN. TWO WORDS. MYSTIC. MESSENGER. Ugh I'm tired. Getting generally 3-4 hours sleep is tiring. I'm trashy, emotionally DESTROYED and exhausted. I also got caught up in some phandom biz as well as MM so I haven't been in a SoMa mood as of late. I only really write when I get caught up in a FEEL SPLOSION for a certain ship and I haven't really had that Soma burst. I'm more of in a Victuuri mood. So... ANYWAY! Let's just get on with the chapter! Please enjoy and thank you for reading.

Soul's POV

She was unconscious. Maka's skin was pale and her face was in an eerie state of peace. How dare he... I... Touch my Maka... How dare I touch my Maka? When did he... I... Become part of... Us? No... Me. And since when was Maka ours... Mine?

"Party's over."

There was a flash of blinding light. Suddenly a jolt struck my heart as I felt my soul being pushed out by a stronger force.

Everything turned black.

Third POV

Suddenly, Soul crumpled in a heap on the floor like a tatty rag. His former seemed as good as lifeless; his lips were chapped and faded, his eyes no longer held its light but instead it had an empty, dull glow. What little light was left disappeared as his eyelids slid over his dead orbs. Before anyone could come to his assistance, a blue glow began to emanate from his chest. Gradually, it grew brighter and brighter until it was visible.

His soul.

Death the kid's POV

"Thanks for the meal."

Before we could do anything to stop the monster in the shape of our friend, je ate the asymmetrical soul whole before making a run for it. Just as the beast began to run to an escape within the manner, Blackstar came into action.

"N-no... This is wrong... G-give me... Give me back my friends!" With that yell, he joined the chase. The blue buffoon broke into a sprint after the thing that took Soul's form.

After snapping to attention, the rest of us joined the fray. We chased it around for what seemed like hours. Somehow, he could keep up the pace even with Maka in his arms. It's supernatural speed was quite off putting and he was tiresome to follow. For a good while, it speed ahead closely followed by Blackstar. The rest of us trailed behind. Without my reaper board - which I thought would be unnecessary to bring with me - I regret to admit it but I was rather helpless. After a long time of dragging our feet along the floor to try to recover our friend, Blackstar caught up to it.

"Tsubaki! Smoke star!" Rapidly, the ebony haired girl transformed into what appeared to be a smoke bomb which then clouded the area. Various sounds which indicated struggle arose from the clouded room. Of course, this mainly was cries of "you should feel honoured to be fighting an ALMIGHTY GOD!1!" and other narcissistic cries of that sort. After the smoke cleared, you could see a snarling thing in Soul's form tied in rope.

"Um, Blackstar?" Liz began.

"Yas?" replied the idiot with a smug grin ,which faintly resembled a monkey or other prime ape, firmly plastered upon his idiotic face.

"Of course we're all thankful for your work but... How the hell did you get that rope!?"

"Eh. What does it matter anyway? What matters is that he's captured."

He had a point... I guess?

"Anyway, we can't keep calling that thing in the rope... Belt... Thing... That thing or dodgy Soul. How about a name?" I suggested.

Tsubaki replied "I'm not sure that's our tøp priority at the moment..."

"How about Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance?"

"No, Blackstar."

"Why not? He's edgy and he looks like an emo and face it. Doesn't he look like the type to listen to My Chemical Romance? It's the perfect name for him!"

Letting out a brief sigh, Tsubaki reluctantly complied with naming 'it' Edgy Mc MCR.

Now, there's the matter of Soul and what was going to happen to him.

Soul's POV

Dark, darker, yet darker. The darkness never ends.

...

I know it's terrible but SHHHJJHWJJSKW! I'm tired and at least it's out! I'm at a doctor's anyways so cut me some slack. I'll probably get back to writing this when I have medication and I've done everything that I need to do. Probably near Christmas? After Christmas I hope to update weekly but NO PROMISES. Well, thanks for reading and I'll see you soon. Bai!


	14. Yet

Hon hon hon. Guess who's back? I FRIGGIN AM! AHAHAHAHJAHAHAHHAHAJAJAJV! Well, I finally got an idea of how to start this chapter. Who knows how it will end, but I know how to start it! This chapter is just going to be whatever comes to mind so apologies if it's gonna be a bit of a train wreck... Well, thanks for reading this far! I'm gonna stop blabbing and start writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Maka's POV

Everything was dark. For some reason, I couldn't move. My body felt like lead. It was heavy, too heavy for me to be able to feel anything physically other than the unbearable weight of my own body. I couldn't move anything, not even a finger or an eyelid. Eyelid... If anything, I would like to open my eyelids, no matter how heavy it felt; I had to know what was going on.

After a few attempts at opening my eyes, I was already exhausted.

Maybe I'll listen instead. I'd been too busy putting all my energy and concentration into opening my eyes that I forgot to listen. Now that I think about it, there has been a sound the whole time. I just forgot to listen. Listening had always come naturally to me. No concentration required. It just happens, no matter how busy my mind is. Maybe that's why find lessons easy? Or maybe it's something else. That doesn't really matter right now. What does matter, however, is the conversation that I'd been neglecting during this internal monologue. I'd already lost so many words, so the words may make even less sense now then it would before. Oh whale ? ﾟﾐﾋ. I'll listen anyway.

When I began paying attention, it was like tuning into a radio station halfway through a strong that'd already been going on for hours or opening a book and reading on from the midpoint while having to try puzzle out the plot from where you were. The voices weren't saying words, however, which made it harder to make sense of everything. They were more like muffled hisses, like a snake wrapped hissing through the glass of an enclosure. Quiet, but there. Quiet. Quiet... Not everything was quite. Well, it was, until the voice of a certain summer-sky coloured haired idiot's voice decided to offend my ears.

"YAAAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AREN'T YOU LUCKY TO BE BLESSED WITH A NAME BEST OWED UPON YOU BY A GOD?!"

Don't act like you know what blessed or bestowed means, Blackstar I thought to myself.

"Don't act like you know what blessed or bestowed means, Blackstar." A soft voice. Probably Tsubaki. No offense to the others, but she's probably the only one who's sophisticated enough to know what those words mean other than Kid of course, but he's probably too busy obsessing over symmetry to say that (and that he was, Maka. Little does she know, but he's fussing over the positioning of said misters hair, arms, legs and clothing, desperately trying to make it symmetrical while the others are working hard) not to mention his significantly deeper voice. No matter, though. I had to try and get a grasp of the situation and what had gone down while I was out.

"Anyway, names aside, we need to find out how to awaken Maka and save Soul." Another voice. Probably Kid's. Wait, Soul? What happened to Soul?

"This is creepy... Really creepy..." Liz. DEFINITELY Liz. She dragged out the vowels in really way too far, but it seemed to get the point across to the others.

"OK, go cower in a corner and we'll handle the situation." Kid again. After a slight irritated growl and an exhalation that sounded so done with literally everything and everyone (I can relate), she responded with a quick "fine..." mumbled underperformed breath. "First, we should awaken Maka. No offense to you guys, it she's by far the smartest person here." Most murmured something along the lines of "none taken" or "that's fair".

Then, there was Blackstar.

"SURELY SHE ISN'T SMARTER THAN A LiTeRaL GOD?!1?!1?!1?!1!"

"It seems that she is."

"TSUBAKIIIIIIIIIIII! WHY DID YOU BETRAY MEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

"That aside, we need to wake Maka up. Personally, I think that Tsubaki is the smartest in the room. If she weren't here, this would literally just be a room full of idiots, obsessies and collapsed people." Wow, someone finally noticed.

"Okay, let's get this done."

Tsubaki's POV

"First of all, has anyone checked her vitals or if she's even alive yet?" A murmur of no's spread across those of us who were still awake. I'm up to my neck in idiots.

After a sigh and a dissapointed look and a sigh, I bent down and but my fingers to her neck to check her pulse. i couldn't find it immediately so I tried other places around her neck and wrists.

"What are you looking for?"

Big mistake.

"Eliza, I'm looking for a mind at work!"

Silence spread across the others as I continued and finished the song. Well, now everyone is weird.

"She's looking for a pulse, you asymmetrical imbecile. Tsubaki, you've been desperately searching across Maka for a pulse non stop for quite a while. No luck, I presume?"

"Not quite. You can feel a very gentle pulse in her left wrist if you find the right spot. I can hardly call her alive."

"Well, at least she isn't dead."

"Yet."

Ok, done. I'm gonna release the next chapter immediately after this since I haven't updated in fOREVER OMG A DOUBLE UPDATE? THIS IS UNHEARD OF! Be proud, dammit! I'm trying!


	15. Dear diary

Hi guys! I'm actually updating! Surprised? I certainly am. Yay! Ngl, the only reason I added the Tsubaki bit last chapter was so I could add The Schuyler Sisters in it, sorry... Well, on with the chapter! Just so you know, this is written as a series of diary entries. Here I go!

Tsubaki's POV

Dear diary,

It's been two weeks since we lost Soul to Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance who is currently under the school. Maka is still asleep and Kid, Liz, Patty, Blackstar and I have been excused from classes to try and find a way to awaken Maka. Spirit is supposed to be trying to figure out how to help Soul, however, he's "helping" us with Maka too. Stein is attempting to figure out how to separate Edgy and Soul, but he thinks that we'll need to awaken Maka to separate them as Maka can resonate with Soul, so, after another day, he'll join us with Maka.

Dear diary,

Maka's heartbeat is gradually becoming fainter and fainter. We don't think she's going to survive another week. I should tell Soul, he, of all people, has the right to know, even if he is being held hostage by a demon.

Dear diary,

She woke up.

Dear diary,

We've managed to stop Maka from screaming, but she's still muttering under her breath. We can't figure out a word she's saying. Soul's condition hasn't changed.

Dear diary,

After saying "I loved him and it's my fault. I'm weak," Maka stopped talking altogether. She hasn't eaten, blinked, moved or spoken for a long time. She's been sat bolt-upright and wide-eyed. Multiple doctors and psychologists have tried to help her, yet to no avail.

After reading through what I had written trying to figure out how I could help Maka with her... Situation... I searched for a pen to write the proceeds of the day that'd passed. I sifted through many pens none of which worked for some reason in search for one that worked. I assumed that it was from the time Blackstar had gone around signing every square foot of Maka's hospital room while claiming that, if she were to recover, her quarters were going to need a so-called "God's touch" to it. He was kicked out shortly after signing the windows so much that no sunlight was able to pierce the masses of ink. Again, I opened the book, ready for the next entry.

Dear diary,

Finally, Maka spoke. It was only soft and quiet, like a scared mouse, maybe even as if her body was made of glass and speaking too loud would shatter it. Her voice didn't carry it's usual grace. Instead is was scratchy, hoarse and worn. All she did was ask "How's Soul?" When we told her that his state hadn't changed, she just hummed, nodded, and sat in her bed. Her eyes were less manic when I last saw her but that was all she said and she has been out of it since. She ate, which was a massive relief, but she's become very gaunt, frail and scrawny.

I decided to leave it at that and sleep. I stood up and was about to put then pen back where I found it when there was a knock on the door. Probably just Blackstar. I opened the door, prepared to be met with yelling and tall claims based around the fact that he was "A GOD (!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!)", when Maka burst in. Of all people, I didn't expect to see her that evening.

"Is everything ok?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded.

Ok, I know it's very short, but I'm busy and am going through some really tough health problems. I hope that you enjoyed this double update! I hope to update more often but, you know how I can be. Sorry if my writing's become bad and/or sloppy but, like I said, things haven't been going good. See you soon! Thanks for reading this far and have a good day.


End file.
